Chemicals have heretofore been used for controlling pests such as mites, and various compositions have been proposed as chemicals for such pest control chemicals (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mite control composition comprising a propylene glycol fatty acid monoester and a nonionic surfactant, Patent Literature 2 discloses a mite control composition comprising fenbutatin oxide and a carrier and/or a surfactant, and Patent Literature 3 discloses a composition for controlling pests such as, for example, mites and aphids, which comprises an agricultural chemical component such as, for example, a propylene glycol fatty acid monoester or fenbutatin oxide.
However, the already existing mite control compositions involves a problem that a sufficient control effect necessary for practical use may not be achieved according to application conditions in some cases because of causing such evil that since the mites among pests are easy to bring drug-resistant mindividuals into existence, sufficient control cannot be made, or desired control cannot be made within a certain period of time due to existence of mites having reduced sensitivity to chemicals.
In addition, the mite control compositions are required to ensure the safety of, for example, fishes, shellfishes and domestic animals from the compositions or to reduce the amount of the compositions used, i.e., achieve a high control effect with a small application amount, in addition to the control action on the mites that are an object of control.